There is an actuator using a piezoelectric element as a driver for a lens unit of a digital camera or the like. For example, the actuator in Japanese Patent No. 2,633,066 has a piezoelectric element whose one end is secured to a drive shaft while the other end is fixed to an apparatus body. On the drive shaft, a lens barrel is slidably supported. The lens barrel is frictionally engaged with the drive shaft through utilization of a biasing force of a leaf spring. A drive pulse nearly in a saw-tooth form is applied to the piezoelectric element, to cause a deformation in the piezoelectric element at a rate different between an expansion and contraction directions thereof. For example, in case the piezoelectric element deforms moderately, the lens barrel moves together with the drive shaft. Conversely, when the piezoelectric element deforms fast, the lens barrel stays in the same position due to the inertia of the mass thereof. Consequently, by repetitively applying to the piezoelectric element a drive pulse nearly in a saw-tooth waveform, the lens barrel can be moved intermittently at a fine pitch.
However, in the actuator of the background art, the moving rate of and thrust to the driven member changes depending upon the position of the driven member thus making it difficult to effect drive control with stability.